


Drowning

by Dopple_Girl



Series: Deceit’s Aftermath [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (YouTube RPF), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Comfort fic, Hints at Manipulation Maybe?, Post-Video: Can LYING Be Good??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: How does it feel to feel to be lied to?How does it feel to be maipulated?How does it feel to be blind?Or to accept something although you know it’s wrong?What happens after Deceit comes in and unroots everyone?





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Just, fair warning, this is my first time posting Sanders Sides Fanfic. I just, couldn’t get the newest video out of my head and needed to write something for it. So enjoy I guess. Feedback is appreciated, thank you. <3

Anxiety is like being stuck in the middle of the ocean. 

At this point in life, most people have accepted the fact that they will not be able to see land for a long time, no matter which direction they go or look. They just embrace their situation. And most people have a raft, one that keeps them above the water and perfectly dry. Some, however, aren’t so lucky. They don’t have that luxury. They have to work day in and day out pumping their arms and legs tirelessly in order to maintain their head above water. They learn to manage. 

But then the waves come. They’re unavoidable for everyone. Sometimes you know they’re coming, but on occasion when everything is just stormy and bad and suddenly you’re drowning. You hold your breath as long as you can but you have breathe. And you do. Water takes over your lungs and it feels like it’s surrounding you more than it already it. It’s pulling you down into its depths and the question you have to ask is, “Now what?”

People with rafts have these tethers, like on surfboards that attach to your ankle. They’re never too far from the surface. But it can break. And some people don’t have it. So they’re left, pumping their legs and arms in vain attempts to get back and break the surface. It’s so hard, and it’s a struggle that people don’t always succeed at. They give it, let everything consume them as they sink further and further down into the darkness that it the abyss. 

Virgil was in that struggle currently. 

His hand gripped the banister so that his knuckles turned white. Eyes shut tight muttering breathing techniques to himself. His free hand flicked through his fingers, each one taking a tap at his leg in quick succession. His leg tapped along with it, the anxiety he emanated consuming him. 

“Virgil?” Patton’s voice echoed through the silent room. It was shy, timid, cautious. Virgil knew the other understood his situation, how every little word could possibly make it word. How the colors swarming the edges of his weren’t disappearing any time soon. 

“What?” He said, his voice sounding deeper and more threatening like when prolonged to Patton’s room. Virgil forced himself to let his shoulders relax, trying to signal to Patton that it was okay to come over. That his presence wasn’t going to trigger him. 

He should have seen it coming sooner. Should have said something. Instead he got caught up in the whirlwind that was Roman. Petty arguments and silly stage productions all to play into his hand. To allow him to simply come waltzing back into his life like nothing in their past wasn’t wrong. That their whole relationship was simply a manipulation of trust. Like they were still friends. To think Decit was so close to steamrolling over everything he had put into this, everything he had worked so hard to erase and and change.

There’s a newfound pressure on his shoulder, and Vigil just glances over to see despite clearly know what it is. Patton’s head, his cat onesie blocking most of his face and hair from Virgil’s angle. But the fist in the sleeves told him everything. He was hurting just as much. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, not caring if Morality heard him. It didn’t matter if he did. He just needed to release everything. How he should have protected Patton better. How he blamed himself for not saying something at the first signs of hesitation. How he let it get too far. 

“It’s not your fault.” Patton reassured, but it did nothing to qualm his nerves. “All of us are hurting. Logan is hitting himself that he didn’t see it. Roman isn’t doing so hot either, just pacing back and forth hating himself that he keeps falling for his fake compliments.”

“And you?” Virgil says as little as possible, never seeing the need for long drawn out spiels. Every word should have a point, in his opinion. 

“I feel ... manipulated. Like I was nothing more than a pawn. That I didn’t mean anything.” Patton seemed to squish himself into Virgil even more, going so far as to wrap his arms around Anxiety’s waist. “What about you?”

“I’ll manage.” He wanted to say he was fine, but Deceit did not need anymore influence than he already held. “I’ve been through worse with him.”

“Hey.” Patton nudged Virgil a little. “We’re not martyrs; we’re Sides. And that means we have to stick by each other’s. You don’t have to deal with this alone. You have us, Virgil. Your family.”

“I know.” That’s all. The two remained in silence, until Morality spoke. 

“You know where I’ll be.” He said, before the pressure lifted from his side. Virgil didn’t need to, but he still looked to see Patton gone. He closed his eyes once more, muttering the breathing techniques once more, before rising. 

He opened them to see what Patton had truly meant. Logan sat on the couch as still as a statue, eyes closed in a meditative position. Books lay scattered around him that Virgil couldn’t read, but he had to bet we’re about reading people and the art of manipulation. Roman was biting his nails, his steps still managing to be in rhythm as he went across the same patch of floor. 1 and 2 and 3 and turn. 1 and 2 and 3 and turn. Patton was sitting down in his spot, the spot Deceit had stolen, and running his hands in the carpet around it. Legs were pulled up against his chest, mummers escaping his mouth at very low volumes. 

Virgil cleared his throat to attach the others attentions. What he was about to do was very out of character for him, but now was not the time to worry about role labels. They had all been hit, hard, and someone needed to bring them together for once. So he extended his arms out, hands open and wordlessly gesturing the others to come to him. 

Patton caught on first. He squealed as he popped up from his position of the floor, running into Virgil’s arms and practically toppling him to the floor. But Virgil maintained his ground, wrapping an arm around Patton. He left his other arm extended. Logan was next. He stood wordlessly, straightening his tie after he did so. He approached, nodding as he came into the embrace, Patton managing to pull him in more. Roman was last, sighing as he came closer to the other sides. He managed to squeeze in, Virgil of all of them making room besides him and Patton. 

When you’re in the ocean, you are never told you have to swim or float alone. Because when you’re drowning, the easiest way to get back to the surface is have people ready to pull you back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more as well. I touched on them briefly here, but I’m more than willing to go deeper into the other Sides’s heads.


End file.
